Heretofore it has been known to attach the toilet seat cover to the toilet seat and thereby provide more sanitary conditions while urinating into the toilet. There are also reported cases in which the toilet seat falls on small children's penises while they are urinating resulting in trauma. By attaching the toilet seat to the toilet seat cover, the risk of this occurring would be minimized.
Some of the devices which have been used heretofore have required permanent alteration of the toilet seat and/or the toilet seat cover. This is generally objectionable both from an appearance standpoint and from a sanitary standpoint, and has resulted in the failure of these devices to be adopted. Some other devices automatically lift the toilet seat to a raised position. These latter devices frequently employ a mechanical spring device. These automatic lifting devices have also not been generally accepted principally because most people prefer to have the toilet seat and toilet seat cover in a lowered or closed position.